marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Mystery of Skull Island
|image = |caption = Under his new alias, aspiring rapper "Grandmaster B", Bud tries had to impress a girl in "The Mystery of Skull Island" in Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 14 |overall = 119 |network = FOX |production = 6.14 |imdb = tt642408 |guests = Bobbie Phillips Danny Lee Clark |taping = December 13, 1991 |airdate = January 5, 1992 |writers = Kevin Curran |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "I Who Have Nothing" |next = "Just Shoe It" }} The Mystery of Skull Island is the 14th episode of season 6 of Married...With Children, also the 119th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Kevin Curran, the episode premiered on the FOX network, airing on January 5, 1992. Synopsis Bud dates a hot girl who is only interested in daredevils. Meanwhile, Al, Marcy and Jefferson play a relationship board game. Plot summary As Grandmaster B, Bud does his coolest best while all over a girl named Kara (Bobbie Phillips), who takes him out to non-traditional Bundy things such as rafting and sky diving. When he gets the nerve to take her up on her challenge to him to skydive, she begins to get the hots for Biff, who's the parachute diving instructor, and renigs on her own offer to jump, leaving sad sack Bud to dive, when he his pushed out of the plane by the instructor accidentally while he attempts to get a "last kiss" from Kara! Meanwhile, Al and Peggy invite Marcy and Jefferson over to play a new board game called "Ethical Dilemma." Scene exceprts ;Quotes (playing a board game, Al has to tell what he cares about) *'Al:' I Care, by Al Bundy. When hooters jiggle around and I find nickels on the ground, I care. When a Mustang engine purrs and the bathroom is not hers, I care. When the pitcher's on the mound and the wife is underground, I care. But when I've been playing this for days, I will kill anyone who stays. I swear. ---- *'Biff:' S-say Kara, you're cute. *'Kara:' Thank you. You're cute too. The second I saw you I knew we were going to have sex. ---- *'Kara:' You're so brave Grandmaster B. You're all I ever wanted in a man. My last boyfriend was so boring. All we did was make love. *'Bud:' What a loser. (thinking to himself) *'Bud:' I'm definitely not doing this. No way, no how, never. (he glances hard at Kara's cleavage; still thinking) *'Bud:' Oh man. Look at those hooters! [smiling) *'Bud:' I'm doing it. ---- *'Al:' Middle-aged woman comes into the shoe store. She's wearing a Blossom hat, you know, the "I'm just a cute young girl of 45" look, and she's looking for something cool to wear to a Crosby, Stills & Nash reunion concert. So I suggest a nice recyclable paper bag to put over her face, you know, so she can save the planet two ways. So she maces me. But as I lash out blindly, I think I clipped her a good one in the teeth. So, from now on it looks like she'll be gumming the words to Teach Your Children ---- *'Bud:' I'm totally done with women. *'Al:' What? What, did you get married? ---- *'Kara:' Oh B, thank you for not hurting my father. *'Bud:' Well, from the fetal position, I can kill in three different ways. ---- *'Kara:' I booked us on a rafting trip down a river the Indians used to call "kiss your white ass goodbye" ---- *'Kelly:' There I am at the mall and this guy, some geezer rock star, steps on my foot. You know, that Springsteen guy. *'Al:' The Boss? *'Kelly:' I don't think so, Daddy. His wife seemed to be the one in charge. ---- Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Cast Regulars: *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Bobbie Phillips as Kara *Danny Lee Clark as Biff Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1960s' film "The Mystery of Thug Island". *The board game "Ethical Dilemma" is based off a real-life party board game called A Question of Scruples (although the game board seems to be a combination of Monopoly and The Game of Life). *When Al comes home and talks about a fat lady wearing a Blossom hat, it is a reference to the 1990s' NBC sitcom "Blossom" and the main character's quirky fashion sense. Also, Michael Stoyanov, who played Blossom's oldest brother on the show, previous appeared on MWC as a pizza delivery guy in season's 4 You Gotta Know When to Hold Them, Part I. *Kelly mentions almost getting stepped on by "...that Springsteen guy" and Al asks if it was "The Boss", both referring to rock musician Bruce Springsteen. *Kelly mentions that she almost got a ride from the Swedish Bikini Team, who would later appear on MWC in season 6's The Gas Station Show. *As revealed by Peg in this episode, Al has a birthmark in the shape of Woody Allen on his bottom. *Dan Clark, who plays Biff the Skydiving instructor, is an actor and fitness expert, who at the time of this episode, was best known for his role as Nitro on the show American Gladiators. Category:Season 6 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes